darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dancer of the Boreal Valley
|hp-plus = |souls = |souls-plus = }} The Dancer of the Boreal Valley is a boss in Dark Souls III. Location High Wall of Lothric - At the end of the cathedral where Priestess Emma resides. Requires that the player has already defeated the Abyss Watchers, Aldrich and Yhorm. After the third Lord of Cinder has been defeated, a cutscene will play with Emma teleporting the player to the cathedral. Once there and before dying, she will bestow the Basin of Vows to the player. Walking up to the statue of a beheading knight behind her chair with it in possession, will make the Dancer reveal herself and initiate the boss fight. Alternatively, the player may kill Emma at any time during the game, loot the basin from her body and approach the statue to commence the battle. Fight overview Strategy Since the room where this boss fight takes place is arguably small for fighting a boss of this nature, the player may opt in destroying most furniture inside beforehand, in order to remove obstacles that may hinder movement in precarious moments during the battle. Alternative method If the player has already defeated the Sword Master in Firelink Shrine, his summon sign will appear at the other side of the cathedral's courtyard, outside of Vordt's boss room. The player may summon him and bring him to the cathedral, then kill Emma, loot her body and commence the boss battle. If early in the game, the Dancer may kill the player with just one attack, so they should stay as far as possible from the fight and let the Sword Master deal with her. Once the Sword Master dies, the player must then exit the game immediately and continue. They will appear outside of the cathedral, where they can make way to summon the Sword Master again and bring him to confront the Dancer once more. She will retain all damage received from the previous battle and the player can repeat the process as many times as necessary until she is defeated. Once this has been accomplished, the player will gain access to two advanced areas in the game: Lothric Castle and the Consumed King's Garden, where they will find advanced loot and will be able to level up faster. Drops *Soul of the Dancer Notes *Once the Basin of Vows has been obtained, just by approaching the statue of a beheading knight in the cathedral will start the boss battle, no actual interaction with it is required, which may take unprepared players by surprise. *Defeating the Dancer early in the game, gives access to two advanced areas: Lothric Castle and the Consumed King's Garden. **Killing Emma appears to have no other negative storyline consequences in the game, apart from not being transported back to the cathedral after defeating the third Lord of Cinder. Trivia *In the network test and early demos, the Dancer's name appeared as the "Dancer of the Frigid Valley". Videos References Category:Dark Souls III: Bosses